Harry Potter and the last Back
by SkaterAlexis
Summary: This is about harry Potter 7th year. There will be spoilers of the 6th book. harry has found a new freind is the , well , odds place: Slytherin.


This story is about the lost Black and the fight of the centruy. I'm not the best of a writer but I have a big imagination so bare with me.

I don't own anything but a few characters and ideas all the rest is J.Ks. This is set after the 6th book.

Oh and all the song s i use i don't own just using them a one bands songs. JUST READ AND FIND OUT!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Harry Potter and the last Black**

"how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)"

"Witches and wizards that was Black form Dark circle with bring me to life. Now with the latest news Red and snake form dark circle will be sighning at flourish and botts this Saturday before there last concert of the season.In other new reports on He-who-must-not-be-named has been sited in the northern part ..."The radio in Harrys room blared as Harry James Potter stared off into space.

One hour and 14 minutes till the big 17 of freedom. It was crazy everything that has happened in the past few weeks. He was died, gone, obliterated. Dumbledoor. Oh Merlin. What now? Where do we go from here? How do we make that next step? Harry stood up and crossed his room and looked out the window at the sky. The sky of bleakness and despare. No stars showed tonight only a dark color of hopelessness, of black. _The color of voldermort, black _harry thought getting Hedwig out of her cage.

"Hedwig I want you to fly high and look around the area for anything unsaul and then head to Ron's home.Okay." Harry spoke softly to the snow white owl.Hedwig, worriedly, rubbed heer soft head against Harrys and flew off out the window, into the far off distances.

Time flew by for harry the next few minutes seemed like seconds packing his stuff in his trunk as he got ready to leave.he picked up at picture of His parents and Sirus and tears poured from his pale face. Two minutes and counting. It was almost time to leave the Durslys forever. Almost there Harry you can still save the world.Rid it of him and Snape.Almost.

Harry pulled out his wand and than it happened Freedom. Freedom form them. Bang the door flew open and flew across the hall. The noise had awaken Vernon and he stood at the top of the steps as harry stooped down them. Out the door and into the world. Forever.


End file.
